vampirediariesfandomcom-20200223-history
The Cursed Shackles
The Cursed Shackles are a group of dark objects which were cursed by two witches, Mary-Alice Claire and Astrid Malchance using Kemiya, in the early 1900's under the orders of the Original Vampire, Kol Mikaelson. This was later revealed in The Originals: The Awakening. By appearance, they resemble a pair of worn out manacles. The shackles are magically imbued to halt a Witch's power, preventing them from performing magic and casting any spells. Their earliest known usage was on a New Orleans coven known as the Voodoo Queens. It was known to have been one of the many Dark Objects in Father Kieran's secret apartment. Throughout The Originals Series In Chasing the Devil’s Tail, they were moved from Father Kieran's secret apartment to Marcel's in order for Hayley, Aiden, Camille, Josh and him to formulate a plan to bring down Esther. It was ultimately used to successfully capture Finn and Kol. In Exquisite Corpse, they were used once again on Eva Sinclair and Freya Mikaelson in order to bring back Rebekah from Eva's mind. It was revealed that they do not work on very powerful witches (such as Freya, or Dahlia) as Freya was easily able to break free of them by her own power. In When the Levee Breaks, a pair was stolen from Niklaus by Aiden at the request of Hayley who brought it to Davina so she could transfer its power onto a bracelet that Hope could wear in an attempt to halt her magic. It proved effective at hiding Hope from Dahlia, who could sense her magic. In Fire with Fire, Niklaus compelled Marcel to used it on Rebekah, who was now in complete control of Eva's body, to stop her from casting the spell that made a decoy of Hope. She was left defenseless and at the mercy of Marcel who was compelled to kill her should she attempt to leave the Abattoir. In Ashes to Ashes, it was on Esther the moment she was resurrected so she would comply being sent to Dahlia. During the confrontation, Esther wrapped its chains around Dahlia, incapacitating her long enough for her children to kill both of them and redeem herself. Throughout Legacies Series In It Will All Be Painfully Clear Soon Enough, Ryan Clarke uses the chains on Hope to prevent her from using her magic, after he took it from inside the Salvatore Boarding School. However, Hope was able to break free from it when she used her werewolf ability during a confrontation with Ryan outside the school. Used on * The Voodoo Queens † * Finn Mikaelson (Formerly/possessing Vincent Griffith) * Kol Mikaelson (Formerly/possessing Kaleb Westphall) * Eva Sinclair † * Freya Mikaelson (broke free) * Esther † * Dahlia † * Hope Mikaelson (broke free) Trivia * There are two known cursed shackles shown to exist and on occasion, have been used simultaneously to capture a pair of witches. * As of When the Levee Breaks, the two shackles no longer exist. ** One was broken by Freya in Exquisite Corpse. ** The other had its power transferred onto a bracelet for the baby Hope. ** However, according to Marcel, The shackles were used on an entire coven so it may be possible more exist elsewhere. * In Ashes to Ashes, it was shown by Esther that wrapping the shackles' chains around a witch can similarly block out their powers. Gallery CursedShackles.png CursedShackles2.png CursedShackles4.png CursedShackles5.png CursedShackles3.png LGC207-096-Hope-Cursed Shackles.png TOA02-07-Dark Objects.png See also Category:Objects Category:Enchanted Objects Category:Supernatural Category:Dark Objects Category:Weaknesses